


The Worse Way To Be

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, References to Depression, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Cally always sensed that Avon had some sort of shell around himself.





	The Worse Way To Be

From the first time she met Avon, Cally sensed that he had a protective shell around him. Something hard and cold that tried to lock the world out and that he used to protect himself. Sometimes, Cally couldn’t help wondering what would happen if you tried to melt that shell. Would the result be good or ill? Would Avon even want it? 

It fascinated her, being around people whose emotions were so different. On Auron, you felt things so clearly, from everybody. Sometimes, you could grow weary of feeling them all – and yet, sometimes, Cally missed that.

When she had been younger, she and Zelda had often read stories about things like that. Romances, sweet things really, where Aurons lost their telepathy or hid after a loss and someone cured them, helped them. She’d always enjoyed them much more than Zelda had, had wondered what it would be like to try and help somebody like that. Perhaps it was no wonder that she sometimes looked at Avon and wondered.

She never tried though. She enjoyed the friendship that developed between them, enjoyed the snatches of humour and touches of kindness that broke through Avon’s shell but she never pushed it further than that.

Not until everything changed.

After Auron, after her sister, she felt as though she had formed her own shell. A cold metal block that was keeping everything out, that perhaps would never allow anything in it ever again.

Avon knew how that was. He sympathised. Their gentle friendship turned into something else but not the thing that Cally would ever have expected. Now it was she who felt that she could never really let him in. Never really open up. And strangely, she felt as though now she was closer to him, she could see that Avon’s shell was actually weaker than hers. His emotions bubbled from him, unexpected and confused. He _felt_ when Cally sometimes still felt she no longer could.

She wasn’t really sure which, in the end, was the worse way to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas.


End file.
